guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Graven Monolith
First Meeting? It says that you first meet them in the desolation, but Nightfallen Garden says there is both a bounty and people there. Just an oddity i think may need amending. Images Maybe we could upload screenshots showing the monoliths in their different shapes. --Sorcix the Lazy 10:23, 14 January 2007 (CST) Afaik ther's more forms that the Monolith can aqcuire. I've seen some use elementalist skills too... Correct me if I'm wrong here :Unless you found a new breed of mono's then you would be wrong :) -- Xeon 05:53, 15 January 2007 (CST) Mesmer Time I'm gonna grab my mesmer and bring all three theiveries to see if I can't find something different. Also, is the paragon unable to change forms? Lightbringer's gaze Why Doesn't Lightbringer's gaze work on these guys--68.91.193.167 10:27, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Because the Monolith species isnt one of the types of creatures that Lightbringer's Gaze will effect. If you want a better reason you're gonna need to ask Anet. -- 13:30, 22 February 2007 (CST) Spoiler I think a spoiler tag should be added to the Notes section, since it speaks of the end mission. Not in depth, but still... 139.147.136.205 22:41, 2 February 2007 (CST) :I agree. I did not want to find that out... Oh well, although its not that bad of a spoiler I think the tag should be added... -- 20:17, 6 February 2007 (CST) Skill Recharge Bugged? Either Graven Monoliths have some undocumented powers or then skill recharge on them (at least during the mesmer form) is bugged. I have done some LB farming in the Domain of Secrets and the Graven Monoliths there seem to use their skills without having to wait for recharge. That is especially obvious with interrupts. I have interrupted Crippling Anguish or Signet of Humility several times with the effect that the Monolith just reactivates the skill right away --Tmakinen 03:57, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Updated Picture I took the liberty of updating the picture as it was too small and not a good portrayal of the monster itself. Dagotta 23:37, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :yes, but now it scales badly, has glowy effects we don't want, and doesn't have all three types. this monster is going to require an edited picture. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:40, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Elemental Sword I know that the Elemental Sword drops during A Show of Force, but is there any specific reason that it drops only there? Has anyone found it drop anywhere else?Killer Revan 15:34, 19 May 2007 (CDT) armor Using Malicious strike to test their armor, it seems that they're either weak against cold or all ele damage. Not including the 10+ bonus damage, Malicious did 36 damage using a phys-dmg scythe and 83 while using an icy mod. This was tested in their mesmer/paragon form.....I didnt have any other ele-dmg scythes to do more testing. As a wiki, it'd be really helpful to track these things....pve enemies tend to have unusually high armor making it helpful to know what they're weak against. P A R A S I T I C 20:17, 22 May 2007 (CDT) FC level? Afre there any suggestions on their FC attribute level while in mesmer form? With the Signet of Humility now updated to 3 secs, it would be helpful to know, how long does it really take them to cast it... --Jorx 12:34, 18 June 2007 (CDT) forms i was gonna add a note like this: *Monoliths have another form that has a duration of roughly 4 seconds. Its shape is similar to a wall as shown in the skill image, so it likely has a defensive effect. They use it right after being aggroed. but i'm not sure whether that's just the animation of the skill or another form with effects. i also saw them using it at around 10% of their hp. - Y0_ich_halt 16:23, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :It seems to me that you are referring to the "Reform Carvings" skill, wherein the monolith will temporarily form a rectangular shape resembling a wall before switching to the next chosen form. It's not a form unto itself, as it lacks a profession or skillset. 0633, July 1, 2007 (EST) ::gotta mention this on the skill's page. if the skill's "activation time" is actually the time they have that special shape, that just has to be mentioned. the note about their vulnerability also says "while they use the skill" without explaining what "while" means. - Y0_ich_halt 14:42, 1 July 2007 (CDT) by the way, isn't the kraken form mesmer just like the boss in boreas seabed? edit: ok, saw it. - Y0_ich_halt 16:29, 24 June 2007 (CDT) lolwut? Construct? They're in Category:Monoliths. I think we need a Monolith page. --Shadowcrest 21:38, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Tome? During an LB/SS run a thought popped into my head: I have never had a tome drop from these (not that tomes are too common drops w/ a full party). Do they drop tomes, and if so what profession do they drop? Do they drop a tome based on what form they were in when killed? Mr J 17:35, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I saw one drop a mesmer tome while doing SS/LB farming in Sulfurous wastes. However, I don't know what form it was in at the time. I'll post the screenshot when I figure out how to do it. :I have seen Mesmer and Dervish tomes drop from these monoliths which would be based on their profession.. but it isn't too common. Bugged behaviour of Monoliths & H/H I made an edit earlier on to state that the monoliths occasionally would stay in their Reform Carvings state and that heroes and henchmen AI would ignore them. This DOES appear to be unique behaviour because even though the bugged monolith is ignoring the player and the party while with hoeroes and henchies, ordinarily the AI of hero/henchmen will go for any enemy that's within range... even when the hero's status is set to Guard, they will still attack the likes of ranger and ritualist spirits (that aren't attacking them). In this case they won't attack the bugged monolith until the player does. --Valandil D 05:24, March 18, 2010 (UTC)